Kickin It Supernatural Style!
by Bookbearer
Summary: Kim is next in line to be the leader of the clan. Jack is going to be the next alpha of the pack. What happens when Jack meets Kim? First they don't realize where they both stand, but what happens when Jack finds out Kim's postion and vice versa? Rated M for some cussing and for...further...chapters.


**Okay. So I'm trying out a new story, and I hope you guys enjoy it. :D**

**-BronteBook**

**Kim's POV: **

_ His hands take a firm grip around my waist, and I snake my arms around his neck, fingers roaming their way into his silky, soft, brown hair. I tug on a random piece, and a deep growl erupts from his throat. _

_I take in a deep breath, memorizing the scent this guy has. Mm. He smells minty…and fresh…it's addictive…I need more._

_I give a small smile in the kiss, knowing that I'm teasing him in just the right way. All at once, he lifts me up like I'm weightless, and gently lays me on the soft, silky bed, never breaking the kiss. _

_Once we were both on the bed, he stops attacking my lips, and he goes for my neck. I put my arms around his neck and bring him closer, my moaning and whining getting louder as he sucks on one spot, for sure leaving a mark. _

_His hands and fingers leave a ghostly trail down the sides of my exposed stomach and back, then along the lining of my bra, making me shiver. I stuck in a gasp and moan even louder when he bites down on the sensitive spot on my neck, sending shockwaves of pleasure running through me. _

_God, no one has made me feel this way before. No one. And this feels so nice!_

_He stops for a moment, before he goes for my earlobe, tugging on it with his teeth furiously. Then he blows air on my ear, and I sigh in pure bliss._

_Although I still couldn't see his face, I tug on his shirt in a needy way, and he stops attacking my ear and neck, takes off his shirt, then goes to attack my lips once more. _

_I run my finger nails along his amazing six pack, and another deep growl erupts. I stop for a second to look in his eyes, and I see them clouded with need. I could tell he was turned on, and filled with lust, because brown eyes quickly turned darker, a kind of black actually. _

_Finally, he pulls away and gives a seductive smile, and says with a strained, deep voice, "Kim…" And at that moment, I knew I was ready- _

"Gah!" I wake up panting, and I wipe my arm across my forehead, in attempt to get rid of the sweat on my forehead. I groan and think about the dream I had a few seconds earlier.

What the hell was wrong with me? I'm going crazy.

Yup.

Crazy. That's the word.

I'm the crazy girl who dreams of some kind of sexual dreams, when in reality she can't—and won't—talk to anyone of the opposite gender.

Just then, Grace—my best friend—jumps through my window, and into my room.

"Kim! Wake up. We're going to be late for school, _**and **_we still need to catch breakfast."

I sit up, and turn to her squinting, because the sun light is in my eyes. "God, I really need to lock that window, huh?"

She smiles and rips the covers off of my body, making me shiver. "Yeah, well. No one knows about that window being open in the first place." She crosses her arms, and plops down on my computer chair, and spins.

"Plus if anyone was even stupid enough to go through that window, you would beat their asses anyways."

Smiling widely, I get up grab my sky blue crop top, black undershirt, my blue shorts, and sneakers from my closet.

"Oh yeah," Grace says, "It's sector C 59...again. But we have time; some teams are already on it. Since your dad won't give you the time of day to go on **one **mission, I thought that this simple task might keep you in shape." She smiles and plops on my messy bed. "Not like you're in hurry or anything."

I put on my shirt, and then frown. "Didn't we tell that block to watch their backs? Not like I'm complaining or anything—I'm actually happy that I can finally go on a mission— But what happened to their guardians? Weren't they on duty? Those three are the best I've seen throughout all of Seaford."

Grace snorts and crosses her arms. "Please. If you ask me, those three are frauds. They were given the simplest of tasks, and they screw it up. Most all of the residents there are fresh-bloods. They're good stalk to waste in the fields, but no one cares about them. Easy."

I smile and turn my head halfway to look at Grace. "Oh come on Grace. Give them a break. You can't be harsh on fresh-bloods, or those three. Those fresh-bloods are always hard to handle. You know with all their new abilities and stuff. But your right, most of them _**are **_Seaford High school dropouts, or they were just plain runaways."

Grace then stands up, and starts making my bed for me. "Oh yeah well, we've all got to start somewhere. Oh and about those three 'guardians' that we're supposed to guard them, they fell asleep on the job." She pats down my sheets, and then fluffs the pillows. "And you know they got their punishments."

After I brushed my teeth, and did the main necessities of my every day morning routine, I put on my shoes.

While Grace finishes making my bed, she says, "Do you really think your dad would actually let you go? I mean, he's been pretty up tight lately about you going hunting and on missions."

"Grace. I'm technically sixteen years old! He cannot keep telling me what I can and cannot do." I tie my blond hair into a high pony tail, and Grace and I walk out the room.

Walking down the steps, and out the door, we walk outside, and see the usual. Kids running on the sidewalks, parents chatting quietly to neighbors about the starting school year, and tweens on their phones, talking about the 'latest and greatest' in fashion statements.

Oh and don't forget about superstars either.

Like for example, Robert Patterson.

Everyone who lives on 6th Ave, loves Robert Patterson, both guys and girls…not just because he's handsome, or because he gets all of the 'ladies', it's because he's a vampire. Well. He plays a vampire in a movie.

On the other hand, everyone on 5th Ave—those idiots down the lane—have a passion for wet, smelly, dogs. Or in other terms, they are obsessed with Taylor Lautner. Of course you'd have to be a dog to like a dog.

And they are.

Long ago, our two races we're separated from each other from reasons unknown. We vampires and those werewolves don't get along very well. At. All.

If you get caught on the wrong side of town, and you're all alone, you might just want to get your butt outta there.

It happened to a kid named Tim before. He accepted a dare, and went out to the other side of town at night, and when he returned, he was paler than usual, with cuts, scratches, and half of his hair shaved off.

Ever since the incident with Tim and those 'mutts', we've all been on edge.

But here's the thing you've got to know about us vampires.

First, we don't shrivel up and die if the sunlight touches us. It's a total myth.

Second, the whole 'throw garlic at the vampires' thing, not true. In fact, I love garlic. Garlic bread, garlic dressing to put on my salads, along with garlic croutons, and garlic pizza. All garlic does is makes our breath smell bad.

Third, this whole sleeping thing…uh naw. I love to sleep. I sleep in every day. You know what they say, 'the more sleep you have the less wrinkles you get!'

Wait…is it the other way around? Never mind.

Anyways, another thing, we vampires can eat ANYTHING we want. Yes, blood is a necessary thing and we need to have it, but not all of the time. If we have too much, we'll become obsessed, and would want more and more.

If you go too long without it though, you'll be driven to the closest blood bank to you, and you'll be forced to drink from it; **Not **a good situation to be in. You wouldn't know how to control yourself, and you'll end up killing whomever you feed from.

And killing your prey is against the law. If you kill your prey completely, you'll be sent to trial, and convicted.

Lastly, 'stabbing the vampire in the heart with a steak' thing. That—Unforchenatley—is true. If someone came up to you and stabbed you in the heart, would YOU die? Yeah. Thought so.

Grace and I walk over to Falafel Phil's place, and we go into the line to pick up our usual morning breakfast.

He walks in from the back and gestures us a warm welcome. "Good morning da' Kim! Good morning da' Grace! What can I get you today?"

_**(A/N: As you can see, my accent isn't that good in here lmao. If anyone wants to give me any pointers or something, feel free! –BronteBook)**_

I smile politely and walk up to him. "Hey Phil. We'll take the usual please." I give him the 9.00 for the both of us, and he hands us our breakfast.

"You know Kim, I saw this boy in which you would call cute," He smiles, and Grace laughs behind me.

I send a glare to Grace but turn back to Phil. "Because you are the one we call 'antisocial' to the opposite gender, I was thinking Phil could help you!"

I raise my eyebrows and stick my hip out a bit. "Phil. I thank you for trying, but I'm not looking for a boyfriend or whatever right now."

Phil just smiles and nods his head. "Keep an open mind Kim," He smiles and crosses his arms. "You never know…love comes in different shapes, sizes…_**races**_…" I frown in confusion and turn away from Phil.

See, Phil is what you could call, a special, type of person. He isn't a werewolf, and he isn't a vampire. **But** he is what you'd call a 'Narthanic Beloynix'. Or in other words, he can predict the future, and tell upcoming events. I guess you could say he knows all.

He's special too, because he knows about ALL the species; Werewolves, vampires, Fairies, all of the weird supernatural things we've got here in Seaford.

And even though he's been offered the bite by my father, he's never accepted it. And I'm sure that the leader of those stinkin' wolves has offered it to him too.

Everyone wants a Narthanic Beloynix on their side. If we had him, we'd be the dominant species. But right now, the Vampires and Werewolves are tied.

I have got to get out of here, before he mentions the…_dreams…_

"Y-Yeah. Thanks for the breakfast Phil. We've got to go now, bye!" I pull Grace along with my free hand out of the restaurant as quickly as we could before Phil could say anymore. But before we left we both heard;

"Who knows? There might be a certain _**brown**_ haired, _**brown**_ eyed boy waiting for you!"

We both walk out of the restaurant and walk over to the shady part of the sidewalk. Once we both sit down, I hand her, her sandwich and I get mine out. We both start eating, but for the most part, it's silent.

The silence is killing me, so I decide now is a good time to tell her about the...dreams. Plus I trust Grace, and I think she'll know what is going on. I sigh and put my sandwich down. "Listen Grace. I have something to tell you, and if I don't tell _**someone**_, then I'll literally go crazy." I take another bite, and chow it down.

She chuckles and takes another bite of her sandwich. "I think I know what this is about." I frown and look at her, still chewing her sandwich. Then she says with the left side of her mouth, "It's about mating season, huh?"

I literally choke on my bite, and I'm forced to spit it out. I look up at Grace, and I'm sure my face looks stunned. "M-Mating season. Crap I forgot…Heh..."

Did I mention that I was a terrible liar?

Grace pushes me lightly with her elbow and gives a small laugh. "Come on Kim. I've known you since we were fresh bloods. And plus, it's perfectly normal for you to be having these dreams, visions, or whatever you have."

I give a dry laugh and look down, "How would you know? You haven't gotten them yet." I take another bite and chew lazily.

She rolls her eyes, and takes a sip of her drink. "Yeah, well, I _**do**_ attend health class with you. It's pretty mandatory. And you're there when she talks about," Grace puts down her sandwich and does jazz-hand gestures,

"The Miracle of Life, and the 'rights and wrongs of mating season."

We both cringe, and after we get over remembering all the rather... descriptive…memories, we continue to eat our sandwiches.

After a while, she puts hers down, and turns her head to look at me. "So anyways, tell me about those dreams. I wanna hear every detail." She smiles deviously and nudges me. "It might shed some light on which vampire guy is going to finally date the _'undateable'_ Kim Crawford."

I roll my eyes, and try to control the blood from rushing up to my cheeks.

Yeah, that's right! Vampires blush too, you know!

I nudge her with my elbow, and take another bite. "Shut up Grace…you know the only reason why guys don't…approach me…is because of who my father is, and where I stand…It's only a matter of time before some dude has the balls to actually _**say**_ something to me without being afraid that I'm going to hurt them."

I look at her with a confused frown, and sigh miserably. "Who am I kidding? Is it my personality? Or maybe it's my hair…I knew my hair was the culprit! Who likes blondes anyways?"

Grace puts her hands on my shoulders and shakes me. "KIM! Don't go all insecure on me! You are the prettiest, smartest, teenage bestie a girl could ask for! Any guy would be lucky to date you—blonde hair and all!"

I crack a smile and I start to feel better already. "Thanks Grace…but there is still one problem."

She groans and throws her head backwards, "What is it now? Is it your butt? God, Kim! We've been through this! Your buttocks are the perfect shape, not so small like that girl from third period and not so _**large**_ like that stinkin' Donna Tobin."

Donna Tobin was the girl that everyone envied. Well, not everyone. The football players _**loved**_ to get friendly with her, if you know what I mean. Personally, she makes me sick. You should _**see**_ the clothes she wears!

For example, on Monday last week, she basically wore a _**bikini**_ to school. She chose to wear these tight light blue super short-shorts, and this _**extremely**_ tight, green crop top that came up to the lining of her bra.

We all can see that she's trying to show off her tan slender legs, her long, red, poofy hair, her 'curves' and her one and only, _**'fruity booty'**_.

For everyone out there who is not familiar with the term; 'Fruity Booty', it means someone who has a very large, and round butt. I suggest you do not get a fruity booty, or at least try to get one. If you do, you'll most likely end up like Donna Tobin and the rest of her girly squad.

Unforchenatley, Donna has a somewhat similar lifestyle like mine. Her 'daddy' is also a part of the council, while my father is at the head of the council. My father is the leader of the clan, actually. And guess who's next in line to take his place? If you guessed me, Kim Crawford, you have a brain! Congratulations!

But anyways, Donna and I we're never friends. And we would never be friends either. We are total opposites!

She's popular for all the wrong reasons, while I have one main group of friends. She is 5"4 while I'm 5"6 or 5"7. She sleeps with _**every single guy **_that attends Seaford High, while I'm still a virgin. (And I'm proud of it thank you!)

I even heard her say that she even slept with some wolves on the other half of the school. And she's proud of it! If her father or my father ever heard about that, then she would be in _**major**_ trouble. I mean, it's the most important rule in the book;

"_**There will be NO intercourse with the other races, if you are caught in doing so, you will be punished **__**immediately, **__**and sent to the Council for prosecution."**_

I don't know about you, but that seems pretty harsh to me. I don't wanna know what my father would do to me if I ever broke that law.

But, to be honest, the only thing that we share in common is that we are both on the Cheerleading squad. I'm the captain, while Grace is my second in command.

I would have said no to Donna joining the squad, but she bribed the rest of the squad members with unlimited amounts of blood from the bank. So if they voted her and her group in, then they get free blood and don't have to go hunting for it themselves.

I personally dream of the thrill of hunting for prey, and blood. But I guess they are too afraid of breaking a nail or something.

Setting my sandwich down, I turn and look at Grace. "First, no. It's not my butt this time—or was it ever- and second, the problem is the coronation!"

The coronation was kinda like an election in modern society. Well, I actually don't get elected to become **'president',** I become clan leader. Like my father.

Basically, they throw me out into the woods, or sector Z, and I must fend for myself for a complete month, give or take a few days.

Although, there will be a provided shelter, kinda like a wood cabin. The one being tested, must fend off against everything in the woods, including a few unsuspecting werewolves. I heard that the wolves have a similar testing, like we vampires do, but I guess they are all on the other side.

But, this coronation is different. It's held during mating season. MATING season.

Trust me; you do not want to see a blood thirsty, sex-derived, teenage girl vampire humping a tree. Okay, I…uh…probably won't be humping a tree, I'm not THAT desperate.

Yeah, I know that this sounds like a sappy, non-original, thing but what I want a in a guy is someone who's kind, gentle, maybe even with a sense of humor, and…brown eyes, maybe even brown hair…the boy from my dream sounds really nice right now-

"Hello? Earth to Kim! Are you with me?"

My thoughts are interrupted when Grace waves her hand in front of my face. I blink twice, and shake my head, clearing my thoughts. "Oh. Yeah, sorry Grace. I kinda zoned out for a second there."

Grace laughs and raises her eyebrows. "A second is an understatement Kim. You were staring into nothingness for about ten minutes now. I was goanna draw a mustache on your face, but I unfortunately, didn't have one on me."

I roll my eyes and reach for my sandwich, which Grace then—rudely—swats it away from my hands.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "I wasn't done with that!" I look down to see my sandwich splattered on the ground, ketchup and mayo mixed with the black and grayness of the pavement.

She gives a sly smile and shrugs. "Sorry. I almost forgot to tell you, I saw a fly, fly onto it while you were in la-la land," Taking a bite of her sandwich, she nudges me with her shoulder lightly.

"I couldn't have my best friend eat a most likely dead fly right?"

I smile and swiftly take my pocket knife out my back pocket—oh yeah, I did mention that I carry a pocket knife in my pocket at all times right? It's a just precaution my dad has me do. No biggie—and I take her sandwich, slicing it straight down the middle, cutting it in half.

Taking half, I proceed to take my bite and smile innocently. "Yeah, and friends share right?"

Grace gives me a small glare, and continues to eat her half. "Anyways, you wanna finish telling me about those dreams you've been having? Or do I have to go to Phil's and make him tell me? You know, because Phil knows all." She chuckles and raises her eyebrows.

A small blush crosses my face and I nod slowly. "Okay…so don't freak, or hurl, or whatever you do when you hear this."

She nods understandingly and I know she's all ears.

So I tell her.

I tell her about my most recent dream, I tell her about every dream I've had since this damned mating season started.

Frowning, she takes her final bite of her sandwich, and asks, "Well…based on what you told me, all these dreams that you've had, you've never made it to third base?"

My eyes widen and she laughs her ass off. Blushing, I shove her shoulder and she tries to control her laughter.

"It's not funny Grace! It's not like I could control myself in the dream anyways. I mean-I can feel it, you know, I could actually feel his hands, and I could feel him actually on me-but, you get the point!"

She takes a deep breath, and sighs, wiping a lone tear from her left eye. "Okay, Okay, I'll stop."

I wait a few more seconds, and then she finally gets rid of her 'giggling fit'.

"Alright, so let's get straight to business. Who's this 'mate' of yours, huh? Have we seen the guy around the neighborhood?"

Actually, now that I think of it, I **haven't** seen this guy at all around. "Actually Grace, no, I haven't seen him. Maybe he's a transfer student? Or maybe he could be coming soon? Like, he's a new student or something?"

She raises her eyebrows, and cracks a smile. "So, you haven't seen this guy? Like, at all? Basically, you're going to be mating-having you know what-with your imaginary friend?"

She snorts, and laughs again; a deep red blush again, makes its way up my face. "It's not funny Grace! And no, he's not imaginary! He's real! He's…somewhere! And by the end of these two months, I'll show you that he's real! Humph!" I give her a determined look, and collect our trash, and throw it away.

She quickly jogs over to me, and calms her laughter down some. "Alright, Alright, I'm sorry, I won't crack anymore jokes!"

We walk over to my house and go back into my room to grab our book bags. "You know," I say while we walk down my carpet-covered steps, "do you remember what Phil said back there? You know, the whole 'Different Races' thing?"

I nod my head in understanding, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well," she goes on, "Maybe, this guy isn't who we're expecting. You know, maybe he isn't…a vampire?"

I stop in my tracks and shake my head, as a signal for no. "Grace. There is _**no **_way that I would be mating with…a werewolf! I mean, think about it Grace! A vampire? And a werewolf? Together? That's so against the rules."

Walking back down the steps, we see that my dad's in the kitchen, cooking some food. "Ah, Kim, do you want some pancakes?" He checks his watch then looks back at us. "I've got to go to a council meeting in about five minutes, anyways."

I shake my head and gesture to Grace and myself. "No thanks, we already ate at Phil's." I jog over to my dad and give him a small hug, and he gives me a small kiss on my forehead, before I head right back to the door.

"Have a nice day at school today Kim!" He shouts before I leave.

"Will do!" I reply, and then Grace and I are on our way to school.

Continuing the conversation-that I wished she just dropped-she sighs then gives a small shrug.

"Kim, you heard Phil… A different race? That's obviously a werewolf! Unless he means a troll, and I think by the way you described him in your dream, he isn't one!"

We keep walking over to Seaford High-because you know, we live close to the school-We see a bunch of other kids are waiting by the doors, waiting for them to open.

"Wait, Grace what about sector C59? Didn't you say they were under attack?" She turns and points to a group of vamps already speeding into the woods. "They've got it now. Too bad. Plus we've got school, remember? And don't you dare try to change the subject on me Kim! Think about it!"

I roll my eyes and cross my arms. "Fine. I'll think about it," I take a huge whiff in the air, and I turn to my left, seeing those 'dogs' coming towards the school.

Raising my eyebrows, I point to the group. "And, honestly Grace, if you think I'd mate—even date—one of those mutts you'd must be on drugs."

She gives a halfhearted laugh, and starts to move up because the doors finally opened, letting everyone in, officially starting the school day.

"Yeah, yeah, Kim. Just keep your eyes peeled open for a brown-haired, brown eyed, boy-Hey! Julie! Over here! Did you finish the homework..."

She continues to talk while I stand there thinking about the boy of my dreams. Brown haired, brown eyed boy? With a single mole under his right eye? What if this dude _**is**_ actually a werewolf?

I turn to look at the group, they're actually much closer now…damn they are fast.

As they walk passed I scan every face that passes by.

Blonde hair; blue eyes; No mole. Nope.

Black hair; brown eyes. Freckles. Closer, but no.

Red hair; sliver eyes. No moles. Not even close.

Green hair; green eyes. Tattoo of a pink wolf on his face. What the? - What is with these wolves?

I sigh, and turn back around to Grace, who's still chatting away with Julie. What's the point? I'm never going to find this guy!

I scan my eyes around the entire group of kids, not seeing or recognizing anyone. It's hopeless! What am I expecting, for this boy to just ride up in his car, and say;

'Hey Kim! I'm your mate! Let's get to mating, so you can be clan leader already!'

Yeah, I don't think so.

"Eek! Jack's here!" A girl—another stinkin' werewolf—squeals, interrupting my thoughts, and I turn to the direction of where she's pointing.

A boy wearing a pitch black helmet, black jeans, brown jacket, black shirt, and some Jordan's, comes riding into the parking lot with an old looking motorcycle, the engine roaring.

I turn back to the group, seeing a bunch of girls swooning, giggling, and whispering to each other. I frown and look back at the boy, him now putting his backpack on, and turning off the bike, putting the keys in his back pocket.

I squint and try to see his face. His helmet still on. Finally, he pulls it off, and looks around the school, smirking. Even sending some stray winks in girl's directions.

I scan his face eagerly and my eyes widen about an inch.

Brown eyes. Check.

Brown, wavy, hair. Check.

A mole under his right eye. Check.

Holy Shit.

This isn't right!

I-It's just a coincidence!

He may look like the boy but it isn't him.

Yeah! Right…

Then he looks at me, eyes locking on mine and I could see that a small breath hitches in his throat. He frowns and quickly puts his helmet on the back of his bike, then starts towards my direction.

Thankfully-Grace takes my arm, and starts pulling me inside the school. "Ugh. Stupid Wolves. They reek! Anyways, I need to borrow a pencil really fast! I forgot to do a couple of problems, and Julie is going to tell me the answers!"

"Uh, sure. Yeah, hold on a sec."

Still thinking about the boy, I reach in my backpack for a pencil. Unforchenatley, my pencils were wedged in-between my binders and as I pulled them out, my papers went everywhere, scattering all over the floor.

"Shit." I mumble under my breath, and I bend down to pick them up. In the middle of me picking them up, I see someone else's hands reach down and start to help me pick up my stuff. My eyes look up, and I'm met with familiar brown ones.

"Here," He says with his deep voice, "Let me help you with that."

He smiles, and his teeth shine a perfect white, instantly making me want to melt. But of course, I hold in that feeling, and I give a small smile. "T-Thanks."

Once I get everything back in my book bag, I stand up and he stands up too. Looking around, I see all eyes on us, and it's dead silent.

"Uh," I say nervously, "T-Thanks again…" I pause because I don't know his name.

"Jack!" He says eagerly, "I mean my names Jack if that's what you were going to ask." He gives a small laugh, and I laugh along with him.

"Well Jack," I say with a sly smile, "My names Kim. And it's…kinda…nice to meet you." I notice his hair and it looks well combed, and slick…like it's meant for someone to run their hands through it. Wait. Never mind.

Smiling, I flick a small piece of his hair from his face and give a small giggle. "And it's nice to meet your hair too. Nice hair gel."

He gives another laugh and raises his eyebrows. "Well, Kim, a lot of people adore the hair." He pretends he's a model and he flips his hair back.

I laugh and smile. "You know, you're not too bad. Maybe we could be friends-"

I'm interrupted by a high pitched squeal, and a; "Jackie Poo!"

I raise my eyebrows, and hold in another laugh. Jack just rolls his eyes and gives an exasperated sigh.

"Jackie Poo?" I ask.

He's about to reply when a girl, about 5'4-5'5 comes running up to Jack, and she puts her red-painted, manicured hand in Jacks large ones, and she jumps up, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Jackie! Why didn't you give me a lift on your bike?" She tugs on his shirt and pouts. "And why aren't you wearing pink? We agreed to match-"

Turning around, she looks at me with disgust, and raises her eyebrows.

Crinkling her nose she adds, "And who is this? Honey, this isn't Halloween. Please, go take off your hideous Shrek costume."

I scoff, and put a hand on my hip. I'm about to respond when Grace speaks up for me.

"Excuse me?" Grace says from behind me, and she steps in front of me. "Listen Bitch, you are a female dog right? I couldn't tell by that mustache on your face."

The girl covers up her top lip, and was about to say something back to Grace, but before she could, Grace holds up a finger in front of her face, as a signal for her to wait.

"Oh, 'honey', my girl Kim over here is one of the most of the prettiest girls at Seaford High, while you on the other hand, have a face that only a mother could love."

She recoils and sends a warning glare at the both of us, "You're just asking for a fight, you know that?" She starts to walk forward, but at this time, Jack holds—which I'm guessing is his crazy ass girlfriend—back by the waist.

He whispers in her ear, in attempt to calm her, "Come on Annie. I was only talking to her for a second. She just dropped her stuff-"

'Annie' puts a hand on his lips and shakes her head, then turns back to us with a glare, "Uh. No. Jackie, we don't talk or help _**losers.**_"

"Uh, excuse me?" Grace starts to growl, and I know she's about to show her fangs at Annie, but I step back in front of her, blocking them from seeing Grace's wrath. Julie and I lead Grace inside before she lost her temper, and ripped some heads off.

Everyone by now started to whisper, and gossip about what just happened a few moments ago, and now teachers are telling everyone to get inside.

I look back, and I see Jack—his arms still around 'Annie's' waist—look at me. Annie is still blabbering about something incoherent, and I give a small wave. To my surprise, he returns the wave. Then I continue to walk with Julie, and Grace to our first period class.

Grace is still mad, saying how she could have so beaten that girl to a pulp, and how she wouldn't have been able to use her skinny-stick legs ever again.

And Julie is telling her how she is so right, and how her muscles are perfectly capable of smacking her down, and all that stuff.

As I'm walking, I feel a sprang of something in the pit of my stomach. Something I haven't experienced before, something new. I kinda feel…angry.

Why? I honestly don't know.

But there is also another new feeling in there somewhere. The feeling of…happiness. And just plain excitement. It feels…nice.

_Jack._

Just thinking of the name makes me smile.

Don't ask me why, but I just do.

Could he be the one in my dreams? I mean, it's a possibility…He's got the looks and everything! Something about him just makes me want to be around him.

Maybe it's just his playful personality? His jokes are kinda funny. And obviously he's a kind guy, because he helped me with my books.

"Kim? Are you coming?"

I shake my head and I see that we've reached first period, history.

"Oh yeah, Yeah, I'm coming." I jog up to Grace and Julie, and walk into the room, and take a seat.

_**Jack. **_

**Okay! Finally finished! I need some ideas on what I should add on to the next chapter! **

**Annie sounds like a bitch huh? (She is lmao)**

**Jack is sweet huh? **

**There will be more back round info about Jack, just like Kim, in the next few chapters so…**

**Anyone wondering WHERE Kim's mom is? _ | _**

**Grace is badass in this chapter! ^^^ **

**Kim has been having these…dreams…but about whom? May I ask? :)**

**(You guys can guess!) **

**I'm going to update all my stories soon, maybe during spring break, but yeah.**

**THANKS AND REVIEW!**

**-BronteBook**


End file.
